Radiating Solifugale
Light |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Thunderblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Radiating Solifugale is a Subspecies of the camel spider-like Solifugale that has control over the Light element as opposed to the Wind and Storm elements. Its favourite habitats are tropical coastlines and deserts, both sandy and arctic, as they have large amounts of sunlight and few amounts of precipitation. Physiology Radiating Solifugale is very similar to the standard species in terms of design, but has some notable differences. Its main body is blue with green markings, with its abdomen markings resembling laser beams as opposed to wind gusts, and its claws, pedipalps, and stinger are purple. The bristles found on its body are orange with red tips, and its eyes are yellow. Its body emits a faint blue aura. Ecology Like the standard species, Radiating Solifugale is a high-level predator that feeds on a wide range of smaller monsters, such as Popo, Anteka, Vespalsarium, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Konchu, Hermitaur, Zamite, Blango, Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Bulldrome, Lagombi, Yian Kut-Ku, and Qurupeco. Similar to monsters like Baleful Gigginox and Azure Rathalos, its colouration is the result of a genetic defect, with its skin resembling that of the species' ancestor. Light-storing organs appear where its wind-storing organs should be, and these come from said ancestor, which stunned prey with laser beams and light balls before going in for the kill. Its barbs have the ability to absorb solar energy, which is stored in the aforementioned organs and mixed with fluids found within them, and this process creates damaging light that can be used offensively. Because its organs require solar energy to create this light, it frequents areas that see large amounts of it, such as tropical coastlines and deserts, both sandy and icy, and will avoid areas where lots of precipitation and clouds appear, as these will block out the Sun. Its body is resistant to both heat and cold, which allows it to thrive in both scorching heat and freezing cold, which is essential for a creature that frequents both tropical and polar areas. Unlike its green counterpart, it cannot summon storms when enraged, but can fill whole areas with bright lights that make it difficult for opponents to see, giving it an innate advantage, and this increased release of light is due to adrenaline boosts. Like the normal species, they are highly aggressive due to having a wide range of competition for food, such as Yian Garuga, Saguatto, Barioth, Tigrex, Seregios, Astalos, Glavenus, Glacial Agnaktor, Minhocadaver, Rajang, Deviljho, Abiorugu, and Kushala Daora, and will actively attack anything in their sights without mercy, especially if they are of equal threat to it or greater. It is also seen as a protector by some societies despite its aggressive demeanour, and this is due to it warding off other dangerous monsters with its loud rattling and ruthless demeanour, preventing plagues and misfortune from taking place. Behavior Like the standard species, Radiating Solifugale is highly aggressive and merciless in battle, ruthlessly attacking anything that gets in its way, and is particularly aggressive towards monsters whose danger ratings are equal to its own or greater, pursuing them until one of them die. Abilities It uses the Light element as opposed to the Wind and Storm elements, using bright flashes and lasers to bring down foes. When enraged, it releases large amounts of light from its body that envelop entire areas, leaving only hunter and monster shadows visible. It moves and attacks quicker than the standard Solifugale, and its jaws possess stronger gripping and tearing abilities. Habitat Radiating Solifugale is mainly found in tropical and arctic areas, with its favourite habitats being deserts, both sandy and frozen, as they experience lots of sunlight and little precipitation. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Chelicerate: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Leg Segment: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Tip: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Nail: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Belly: 50 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Stinger: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ✖ Attacks Radiating Solifugale has the same attacks as the standard species, except its attacks are faster and deal more damage, and it uses the Light element as opposed to the Wind and Storm elements, with its elemental attacks taking the form of laser beams and light balls that inflict Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight. It also cannot use the Green Storm Summon, instead enveloping the entire area with light that obscures everything except for hunter and monster shadows when enraged. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viS4MJTqzWs Weapons Great Sword Radiant Claymore --> Radiant Curse Long Sword Lichtschwert --> König Lichtschwert Sword and Shield Illuminant Kris --> Light Demon's Kris Dual Blades Laser Cutters --> Laser Renders Hammer Luminescent Batterfly --> Luminescent Baron Hunting Horn Dazzling Flute --> Light Demon's Flute Lance Shimmering Harpoon --> Lustrous Harpoon Gunlance Flash Cannon --> Flash Commander Switch Axe Glowing Halberd --> Glowing Hellbringer Charge Blade Hyperion's Blade --> Hyperion's Blessing Insect Blade Shining Glaive --> Brilliant Glaive Light Bowgun Sniper's Flare --> Sinister Flare Heavy Bowgun Blinkbuss --> Great Blinkbuss Bow Glinting Crossbow --> Gleaming Crossbow * Note: All of Radiating Solifugale's weapons are upgrades of the standard Solifugale's. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 295-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +15 *Ice +10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 Skills: Benediction, Negate Stun, Fortify, Double Paralysis G-Rank Defense: 485-720 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +15 *Ice +10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 Skills: Benediction, Negate Stun, Fortify, Double Paralysis Gunner High-Rank Defense: 145-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -15 *Thunder +20 *Ice +15 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +15 Skills: Benediction, Negate Stun, Fortify, Double Paralysis G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -15 *Thunder +20 *Ice +15 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind +15 Skills: Benediction, Negate Stun, Fortify, Double Paralysis Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Radiating Solifugale has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A Trivia * Radiating Solifugale's name was meant to convey the bright light it emits when enraged. * Like with the standard species, Radiating Solifugale's roar requires High-Grade Earplugs to negate. * When exhausted, Radiating Solifugale will fail to use its wind attacks. It can recover its stamina by feeding on corpses or the area's local Herbivores. Like with the standard species, this state can be determined by the monster's bristles becoming duller than usual. * Like with the standard species, Radiating Solifugale will always attack large monsters with a danger rating of five stars and above if they're in the same area as it. If faced with large monsters with a danger rating lower than that, it will attack them 50% of the time and ignore them the other 50% of the time. * Radiating Solifugale's Charge Blade is named after Hyperion, the Greek Titan god of light, and its Long Sword's names mean "light sword" and "king light sword" in German. * All Radiating Solifugales found in-game are male. * Radiating Solifugale cannot be stunned, but is vulnerable to paralysis, whereas the regular species is immune to paralysis and susceptible to being stunned. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Light Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster